


Checking In On You

by superfandomqueen



Series: JATP Week [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AKA Luke and Reggie, AKA Nick and Julie, Angst, Angst with happy-ish ending, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), End of S2, Fluff, I have my own kind of plot made up, I was trying to figure out a ship to write for this and thought of these two and it wouldn't get out, JATP Week, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, M/M, Nick is Now Traumatized, Nick is Sad Boy, Nick is Soft Boy, Omniromantic Demisexual Nick, Reggie Has a Crush, Reggie is Soft Boy, Unrequited Romances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Reggie goes to check up on Nick and gets a view into the jock's life.
Relationships: Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Julie & Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997881
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Checking In On You

“I hope Nick is alright,” Julie confessed as they sat in the studio, her head resting in Luke’s lap. Luke was trailing his fingers through her hair. Not even an hour before she had separated Caleb from Nick.

Even Reggie could see how much that took out of her. Magic was still something she was working on getting under control. It came as a surprise to all of them, though Reggie had called it, that Julie was part-witch. It had come from her mom.

Reggie sat up, watching Luke and Julie being cute was more difficult that he would’ve thought. He didn’t have claim on Luke, no matter what his feelings were Luke liked Julie and that was that. “I’ll go check on Nick.”

“Really?” Julie asked tilting her head back to look at Reggie.

Reggie nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Julie’s eyes slipped closed as she tilted her head forward. Reggie stood up, giving a slight wave to the others and popped out.

A few weeks ago, he would’ve stumbled upon landing but not anymore. Pushing away the hurt feeling of seeing the person he liked with someone else, Reggie invited himself into a small one story house. Roughly the same size as his old house.

As he entered, looking around the differences were obvious. The interior was warm and lived in, rather than the cold feeling his house had. Walking through the living room, right past the kitchen where five people were eating.

“Isn’t Nicky coming to eat?” a little blonde boy asked, looking around. He looked maybe a year or two younger than Julie’s brother Carlos. Reggie figured that was probably Nick’s younger brother.

“No, Jimmy, Nick isn’t feeling well,” a man answered, he had the same blonde hair. Right next to him was a dark, curly haired man with brown skin. Reggie could see their hands were linked. How there was a squeeze from the dark haired man as the blonde spoke.

Stopping, Reggie watched the five interact for a few minutes. Besides the parents and little boy there were two girls. One girl had brown skin and short curly black hair, she was sitting next to a dark blonde haired girl. Reggie wasn’t sure on ages but he was pretty sure the dark haired girl was older then the blonde.

They were bumping and nudging each other, laughter floating all around the table. Reggie wished he had siblings like this. That he had siblings period. Maybe then his house wouldn’t feel so lonely.

Shaking his head, Reggie focused on his mission again. He followed the hallway down to the end, popping his head through each door on the way until he was in front of the last one. As he stepped through it and looked around.

The bedroom was covered with ribbons and posters, even a shelf full of trophies. More books then he had expected. Then his eyes landed on Nick. Who was scrambling back with wide eyes.

“Who -- who are you?” Nick asked, his face was pale. “How did you get in here?”

Reggie looked around for who Nick was talking about. There was no one around him, alive or dead. “Who is he talking to?”

There was just him.

Reggie’s head snapped back around, his eyes bugging out. “You can see me?!”

“Y-yeah,” Nick stuttered, he was now not moving. Reggie couldn’t help but to stare. He had never really taken the time to look at Nick, beyond teasing Luke about his competition for Julie. He had sky blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair. Reggie wasn’t sure if he was just seeing things or if there were actual freckles. “You’re… you’re part of Julie’s band.”

_ He’s cute _ , Reggie thought as he looked back at his freaked look. “Uh, so I’m Reggie! I’m part of Julie’s band.” Sitting on the end of Nick’s bed, Reggie kept talking, “Julie was worried about you after all what happened with Caleb, so I came to check on you. And man, I know hard Caleb can be to deal with--”

“You do?” Nick asked, he appeared to be less freaked and more tired. “All he wanted was to get back at you and Julie.”

“Yeah,” Reggie said, nodding. “He cursed us so we would join his little club. But it didn’t work.”

“He cursed you?” Something in Nick’s expression made Reggie want to hug him  _ so badly _ , but he had only been able touch Julie.

“Long before you got possessed by him, he didn’t use you to do that,” Reggie tried to reassure. Yet there was still more hurting in his eyes. Reggie felt like it was when he had died, that first hour. “What did he do when he was possessing you?”

“I don’t even know. I was only present for some of it,” Nick said, his shoulders hunched. “But I’ll be amazed if Carrie will ever talk to me.”

“Why do you say that?” Reggie turned to him.

“What Caleb said to her, things that she trusted me with.” Nick swallowed, his eyes on his bed cover.

Reggie reached over to touch Nick’s wrist without thinking, not noticing what his hand was doing. “I’m sure she’ll still talk to you!”

“Really?” Nick asked. “This is probably odd for me to talk to you about this so openly, but you’re a ghost and… probably one fo the few who actually know about what  _ actually  _ happened.”

“Really! She came to Julie and Flynn looking for help to figure what was going on with you! I’m pretty sure that she thinks of you as like her best friend!”

Nick’s jerked up. “She really thinks that of me?”

“Is there literally anyone else she would go to  _ Julie and Flynn _ for help to help?” Reggie inquired.

“I can hardly believe she did that for me,” Nick admitted. “I didn’t think she cared so much about me.”

“Dude! She was there! The only she wasn’t actively talking to you was because she was loopy after the drain on her energy from the magic it took to kick Caleb out!” Nick didn’t seem to know how to take the information. “Just talk to her when you have the chance!”

Nick nodded slowly, digesting the information.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of maybe continuing this. Would anyone be interested in seeing more of Reggie and Nick? Them becoming friends and mayhaps more?
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
